The Mood Collar
by Youre.So.Beautiful
Summary: Its Hermione birthday and Luna gaves her a Mood Collar. Draco changed after the war and Hermione and Draco become friends. But what happens when Hermione's Mood Collar turns to pink  it mean is in love  when she is with Draco?
1. Chapter 1

**Heelloo everyoone ! Here is my first fanfiction hope you like it! **

The Mood Collar

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day, the sun was warm, they were some birds singing, students playing, but most specially it was Hermione's birthday.

She woke up very happy but a little lonely because after the war, Ron and Harry attempt to Aurors classes, they offered to Hermione to but she wanted to finish her last year at Hogwarts and specially her N.E.W.T.S, but she tried to forgot that and went to get a bath.

Ooh, it feels so good to take a bath in the morning, -She said- Specially when today im turning 18!

After her warm bath, she dressed up with a beautiful light pink dress, she combed her hair to make her frizz lower, and she adorned her hair with a pink bow, she really looked pretty. The only thing were her scars of the war specially the one of "Mudblood" she hated it so she putted some bracelets to cover the scar. When she got downstairs to the Common Room, she saw her friends, (the ones that stayed) Ginny was the first one tu run through Hermione and give her a bear hug.

"Happy Birthday Hermione!" Ginny screamed "Here is your gift, hope you like it, it was really very difficult to find it!

"Oh, Ginny you dont needed to buy me one!" Hermione said "but well thankyou!"

Hermione thanked her friend with a hug and opened the gift.

"Thankyou another time Ginny! I always wanted one of this!" Hermiome exclaimed, it was an album of photos of her wit Ginny,Ron,Luna,Neville,Harry and everyone else!

"For nothing Hermione" Ginny said Hermione opened the gifts of her other friends, Seamus gave her some flowers that bright in the dark, Neville a scarf that he and her grandma made, Dean gave her a book, Lavender a little cupcake, and the Parvati twins a box of chocolates.

Hermione thanked all of them, when she was going to the Great Hall an owl with some more presents came to her. She quickly pick up the presents and looked to see from who they where, they where from Harry,Ron and the Weasley family, Harry gave her a book that Hermione always wanted, the Weasley family a sweater with an "H" (like always) and Ron gave her a card, and a perfume that smelled really good.

She send them a thanking card and went for breakfast. When she was eating a blonde girl of Ravenclaw came and sit with Hermione.

"Hello Hermione! Happy Birthday!" the girl said with her dreamy voice.

"Hey Luna! Thankyou!" Hermione said "Here is your gift, my dad and I made it, it really works, a magic scientist approve it" Luna said hanging Hermione her gift.

"You didnt mean to worry Luna, Thankyou" Hermione said.

Hermione opened the gift, it was a box a very little box, when she opened she saw a collar that haved a black stone in the middle. It was beautiful.

"Oh thankyou Luna! Is beautiful!" Hermione said she didnt know why Luna tell that it works if is only a collar.

"Your welcome, put it on." Luna said Hermione put it on, and the black stone changed to a purple stone! "Its a mood collar Hermione," Luna said "it changes its color according to your mood, like now is purple, it means you are confused, but now is turning yellow, it means youre happy."

"Wow!, it really works!" Hermione said surprised "But how im going to know which color means what?"

"Oh, here, take it," Luna said giving Hermione a piece of paper.

Hermione read it:

The Mood Collar

Yellow-Happy

Purple-Confused

Green-Sick

Grey-Sad

Red-Angry

Pink-In Love

Blue-Lonely

Black-Means Nothing

White-Bored

Orange-Embarrased

Hermione read them all and looked at her collar and it was in yellow, so she was happy.

Wow,it really works.

**I know it was short but umm well, is my first fanfic:) please be nice and review! thaaankyouu!**

**Sarah Hermione**


	2. Chapter 2

The Mood Collar

Chapter 2

"Well, go to go Hermione, have a nice birthday!" Luna said "Oh I almost forgot to warn you that if you like someone dont use the collar while youre with him then if it turns to pink... Uf youre dead. Well, goodbye!"

"Hmm, okey thanks!" Hermione said

She was very happy with all her gifts, specially with the one of Luna, it was beautiful and uum well truthful? Anyways she was enjoying her breakfast until she heard that cold voice that she didnt like.

"Mudblood's birthday is today?" Malfoy said

"Go away you ferret!" Hermione exclaimed angrily, well she knew that because her collar turned to red and well she felt that she was angry.

"And your modals? It was just a question Granger" Malfoy said sitting next to Hermione.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Hermione said

"Just wish you a happy birthday haha" Malfoy said with his joking voice. "What do you have in there?

"Its a Moo- ahem a collar" Hermione said not wanting him to know that she was angry

"Okey" Malfoy said

It was a very long silence, they didnt knew what to tell to each others. Until Draco broke the silence.

"Okey Granger, I know youre mad at me because im your biggest enemy and that you dont want to talk me and want me to go," Malfoy said with a sincerely voice "but i change Hermione, after the war i change, im not that bad person that i was always! I was like that because of my father! I needed to pretend to hate you because your a mud- ahem muggleborn and my dad hates them! But i dont! I dont really care about the blood statue I doed to protect my family! My mother! From Voldemort and sometimes from my father!"

There was no answer... "Please Hermione, believe me, i change" Draco said

"Uum.. Im soo sorry Draco really I never knew that you were like that to protect your family really, sorry, I believe you and I know that evryone can change and you want to try it" Hermione said in a soft voice "I believe you Draco and ahem thankyou for calling me Hermione"

"Thankyou Gra- ahem Hermione and umm well thats your name, can we ahem be friends?" Draco asked in a sweet voice

"Mm okey," Hermione said with a smile "Lets be friends"

Draco and Hermione smiled and continue eating, they started talking and laughing which was kinda weird but at the time they like it.

"Oh! Hermione I almost forgot I havent give you anything yet!" Draco said worried

"Draco! Please you dont need to give me anything!" Hermione said but in a little inside she wanted that the Prince of Slytherin give her a gift.

"Of course i need youre my friend!" Draco said, he figured out that it was weir to call "friend" to the girl that he bothered during 6 years, but she was nothing as he thought she was, she was not boring, she was not always talking about books or classes, she was not acting like a mother, she was not ugly at all she was a very pretty girl! Damn Draco! What are you saying, he thought.

"What about today after lunch we will go to Hogsemade, there i will give you your gift! Really you will like it!" Draco said

"Okey Draco, but I dont want you to buy me very expensieve things really" Hermione commanded

"For the Malfoys nothing is expensieve." He said with a smile and went to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

The Mood Collar

Chapter 3

Hermione was in the Common Room with Ginny her best friend, Ginny was telling Hermione about Harry and her, but Hermione was barely hearing she was thinking about the day she will spend with Draco.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wakee upp!" Ginny screamed

"W-what! Ahem sorry what? Hermione asked

"I was telling you, that I saw you with Malfoy, and uum well thats not normal of you two" Ginny said "what were you two doing or why so happy?"

"Woow Gin you should have been the queen of gossip you know everything that we do! But Lavender and Parvati already have the place" Hermione said trying not to answer the question Ginny made few minutes ago.

"Harry told me the same thing, " Ginny said smiling "but dont change the theme! What were the two of you doing so happy?"

"Hmm talking" Hermione said

"About..." Ginny said

"Well he really change Ginny, he is not the Malfoy that we always knew he is now mmm Draco just Draco Malfoy but in a good form he told me why he was that boy that he have been during this last years, he now changed and he is kinda sweet and funny"

Hermione said confused with the three last things she said

"Well... tell me then what he said you, dont miss anything!" Ginny said

After Hermione finished telling her all the story about how he changed and that they were going out to Hogsemade Ginny said in a very happy voice.

"Wow cant believe it yet! The Princess of Gryffindor hanging out with The Prince of Slytherin!

"Yeaah! I knoow! Hermione said

"Well, come on then lets get you ready!" Ginny said

Ginny took Hermione to her dormitory and made some charms to her hair like in their forth year just that now instead of her hair pulled up it was down with anything in her hair, it looked beautiful, her hair was soft, curly, shiny, and it smelled good. Ginny is a good girl after all, she dressed up with some mini-shorts (she bought them at a muggle store) and a beautiful purple tank. She really looked pretty that even she can believed is Hermione!

"Well I think youre ready Birthday Girl!" Ginny said admiring her work "Go to surprise the Slytherin Prince!"

Hermione took a deep breath and went to the Great Hall there were suppose to meet. There was a blonde boy with some blue jeans and a green T-shirt, he looked really hot i mean handsome to be correct.

"Hey there Gra- ahem Hermione," Draco said surprised "You look very beauti- ahem nice"

"Thankyou Draco you too" Hermione said

Once they were in Hogsemade after drinking some butterbears Draco took Hermione to a lake a beautiful lake with trees and flowers.

"Stay here Hermione," Draco said "Im going to bring your present"

"Okey , but i wish that you dont take long time, i dont like waiting" Hermione said in a playful voice

"Of course Ma'am i will not take much time" Draco said in a playful voice too

Draco left Hermione and he went to where he left the gift, the gift was a bracelet a silver bracelet with a beautiful crown in the middle of the bracelet the crown was of gold with some beautiful stones in the crown.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hellooo! Thanks 4 reading here is another chapter ! ;) Hey please Review and read my new story : Camping with Malfoy, really read it is muuch better and my One-Shoot too! is: This Really Little Annoying Girl that I Hated , is sooo cute (:**

Chapter 4

Draco grabbed the present for Hermione and went with her, Hermione was standing alone waiting for Draco, then Draco went with Hermione and he sat next to her.

"Here is your gift Hermione!" Draco said happy "Hope you like it"

"Really thankyou Draco!" Hermione said anxiously waiting to open the gift

Hermione opened the little box it seemed like the one Luna gave her but, this box was of color gold and Luna's was black. When she saw the bracelet she quickly put it, she loved it, it was very beautiful, she didnt know how to thank Draco.

"Draco, woow! Really thankyou i love it!" Hermione said happily "But h-how did you get it?"

"Well, it was my grandma's, my mother gave it to me so I can give it to a friend that..." Draco paused "Was special for me and uum well youre special and you saved our lives"

"Me? Special? Oow Draco thankyou!" Hermione said hugging Draco.

Hermione's P.O.V

W-why im hugging Draco? This is weird, but uum well he gave me a bracelet and he said that I am special! How sweet of him! W-wait sweet? Oh he changed, remember Hermione. OMG! He hugged me back! His hug is so sweet! Wait why im thinking like this? Sweet? Hermione! Wake up! Is just Draco Malfoy! I think im feeling something about him but what is it? Mmm Love? Nooo! Neever! I think is friendship. Uh, whatever.

"Um sorry" Hermione said

"For what?" Draco asked

"For hugging you, sorry" Hermione said

"No problem, we are friends," Draco said "aren't we?"

"YEES! oof couurse!" Hermione almost screamed

Draco's P.O.V

She hugged me and I returned her hug, woow! Never believe this will happen. And man! Her hair was sooo soft! And she smelled vanilla, my favorite flavour. Bloody hell, im feeling something about her! But what is it? Woow! Hermione's Mood Collar is turning pink! That means...

Hermione's P.O.V

Im in love with Draco Malfoy! I think is a mistake in this collar! I will go with Luna. OMG! Is turning to orange it means im embarrased! Oh no! Draco will think i love him!

Hermione quickly putted her collar in her pocket and said to Draco.

"Draco, sorry i got to go, Luna and i were supposed to meet" Hermione said"Thanks for the gift! See you tomorrow"

"Okey, bye!" Draco said "See you tomorrow"

Hermione quickly runned to find Luna and tell her all about the collar. That of course it didnt tell the truth. She, Hermione Jean Granger cant be in love with Draco Malfoy!

**Interesting... Reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thankyou evryone for reading this story reaally! It makes me more than HAPPY! :D Please reviews make me happy! And I need them! Here is the next chapter!**

The Mood Collar

Chapter 5

"LUNA LOVEGOOD!" I ran very fast trough her that I didnt even knew I could run that fast!

"Yes?" Luna said, I almost felt sorry about screaming her like that but, the collar was wrong, Oooh yees sir, that collar was very wrong!

"Uum, this collar is wrong Luna, I.. well, I was with Draco and uum it turned to pink" I said

"Its not wrong Hermione, that means you love him," Luna said with her dreamy voice "havent you felt something about him? If yes, you are in love with him, before I give it to you I checked it with the portrait of Dumbledore, it really works"

"Are y-you sure?" I said really nervous, so I really felt something about him!

"More than sure," Luna said "Between is not bad to be in love with someone isnt it? Well bye Hermione!"

"uuuum... Bye" I said

OOMG! So thats what I feel for Draco? Loove? Well, he is really handsome, strong, cute, sweet, funny I dont think he is bad at all. But does he feel the same for me? OMG I need to tell Ginny!

Draco's P.O.V

It turned pink, her collar, she is in love with me and then when she noticed that I knew about her collar turning pink it turned orange because she felt embarrased! Well is not new from me, all the girls love me, so Hermione can. I will never forget that hug! I mean, her hair was so soft it smelled vanilla, her laugh, her smile, her voice... w-wait! What im thinking? Nono I cant feel nothing for her she is just my friend! Thats it!

Hermione's P.O.V

"So it means you love him!" Ginny said very happy

"Yeah, but I dont think he feel the same way for me" I said sadly "If we can only probe it"

"And we can!" Ginny said. WOW! Im happy that Ginny is my friend! She always know something to do!

"YEES? And hoow?" I said anxiously

"When you two meet, dont use the collar, give it to me, go to the Three Broomsticks and I will try to put the collar to him, but he cant notice," Ginny said, it looked difficult her plan! I mean how we could put him a collar without him noticing? "and we will se how is his mood when he is with you"

"Mmm I dont know Gin, it seems difficult" I tell her

"It seems but is not! Just distract him and I will put it to him" Ginny said very confident "Just leave it to me,"

**Will the plan work? You will see in the next chapter! Please REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW! Thankyouuu! (:**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mood Collar

Chapter 6

Hermione's P.O.V

Okey, today is a new day, Im the only one that is up? Huh, I need to get a bath. It feels so good to take a bath in the morning, it seems like if there is no problem of anything... But yes! It is a problem! Today I need to know if Draco loves me. I quickly got dressed and wake up Ginny.

"Ginny? Ginny..." I whispered to her, she seemed very peaceful in her dreams "Ginny! Wake up!"

"W-what mum?" Ginny screamed "Um.. Sorry Hermione, whats up? Why you wake me up soo early?"

"First, its not early its 6:30, umm well its a little early, and second, the plan for Draco!"

"Okey, okey, be patient" Ginny said "Just let me take a bath"

"Okey, but dont take too much time, I dont like waiting!" I said because i really dont like waiting.

"Yes Mum!" Ginny said in a joking voice

After Ginny finished, we got downstairs for breakfast, we spend almost all the time talking about the plan with Draco, we already have it all, we just need to get ready.

"Okey, so just give me the collar and distract him" Ginny said

"Okey" I said

I really didnt know if this plan will work but lets give it a try. And here we go, I entered to the Three Broomsticks where we were supposed to meet. And there he was, always looking very handsome.

"Uum, hello Draco" I said

"Hey!" Draco said, he sounded soo sweet

"Talk me about yourself," I said, i really didnt know what to say to distract him!

"Hmm about what?" He said

There was Ginny, at the back of Draco, with the collar. OMG! I really needed to distract him!

"Mm i dont know" I said "Oooh! Look at your cheeks they look so big and soft! May I touch them?"

OMG! what have I just said

"Mmm, what?" He said confused

I touched them and played with them, they were really soft, he then started at me and I let him go. Ginny make it! She put it the collar! And... OMG! Its pink!

"Why you have my collar Draco?" I asked

"Oh, i really dont know! Really!" He said

"Its pink, uum, that means..." I said happily

"That I love you?" he said

"Yeah" I said

"You love me too, it turned pink when you put it on." He said "Remeber?"

"yeeah, I - i " I said but he complete my sentence

" love you, since i knew you, since I realized how pretty,funny,smart,pretty did I already mention it." He said

"Haha, yeah you have already mention it, I love you too" I said

He taked me to a beautiful garden, in there we spend all the day talking as if we were a couple. But we are not that makes me unhappy! But he loves me too and that makes my day! It started raining, and then Draco and I we get wet. And we noticed that it was already 10:30 ! OMG it was already dark and they close Hogwarts at 8:30!

"We will not be able to enter to Hogwarts!" I said worried

"No problem, I know where to go, come on here is a little house that nobody is in there lets stay there until the morning" He said, wow he is smart too!

"Okey" I said

"May I hold your hand?" He asked

"No thanks, its not heavy" I joke "haha of course you can."

He took my hand and we went to the little house.

**REVIEWS! So I can continue pleaasee! Thankyouu 4 reading you make me more than happy! :D**


End file.
